


How to Make Sodium Acetate

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Tord is in the middle of doing a chemistry experiment but is interrupted by Tom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JdcAgmft24

Tord was fully focused on his task, pouring about 100 ml of Acetic acid and adding in some Sodium Carbonate to the mixture. He looked at his beaker and swirled the contents lightly. “As you can see that my mixture is bubbling slightly because my Sodium Carbonate isn’t pure and has some Sodium Bi-ahh-bicarbonate. Uh excuse me, heh. Had to suppress a cough.” Tord blushed lightly as he talked to the camera in front of him. He was in the process of making a YouTube video, but Tom had the bright idea to be underneath his desk, sucking on Tord’s cock as he tried to do a chemistry experiment.

“Now we are going to heat the Acetic acid and Sodium Carbonate.” Tord said as he placed the beaker on top of a hot plate, his hands shaking from Tom’s insistent sucking. Tord wasn’t sure how much longer he could suppress his moans and pleasurable shaking. He to stomp down the urge to grab Tom from underneath the desk, bend him over his desk, and fuck him. “We’re going to continually add So-Sodium Carbonate as its boiling and ahh fuck!” Tord stopped his experiment, carefully moving the hot plate to the other side of the desk along with the beaker. The Norwegian pulled his cock out of Tom’s mouth, looking down at Tom.

“Looks like I won the bet, Tord.” Tom said smugly as he grinned up at Tord, a small trail of saliva running down the corner of his mouth. Tord rolled his eyes, bending down to grab Tom’s jaw, forcing his mouth open, and shoving his cock back down his throat.

“You look good like this, Tom. Mouth filled with cock and wiping that smug attitude of yours.” Tord stated, softly letting out moans as Tom deepthroated his cock. The Norwegian let out a silent thank you to whoever was in the sky that Tom had no gag reflex. He could feel Tom’s throat around his cock, tightening around his dick, and his tongue moving around. Tom bobbed his head up and down, his hands coming up to grip Tord’s hips, forcing the Norwegian to throat fuck him. “Ahh, fuck. Such a cockslut, Tom. You want my cum too, huh? Dirty whore.” Tord breathily groaned out, grabbing Tom’s hair and pulling it harshly. Tom looked up at Tord as he took his cock deeper into his mouth, Tord looked down at Tom, their eyes meeting.

“Fuck.” Tord whimpered out as he came, his cum spilling inside of Tom’s mouth. Tom pulled out Tord’s cock from his mouth, jerking him off to get all the cum out of his cock, swallowing it all. The Jehovah wiped the corners of his mouth, licking at the cum on his finger, and looking up at Tord on what to do next. Tord looked away from Tom, his eyes widening and face blushing madly as he realized his camera was on the whole time. Tom stood up to see what was making the Norwegian blush, he grinned wickedly as he saw the camera. Tom walked over to it, stopping the video, and watching it from the beginning.

“Looks like this is our hundredth sex tape, Tord.” Tom grinned, passing the camera to Tord and winking at him. “Let’s go make a hundred and one.”


End file.
